The Taming
by MaraJule
Summary: Now that Sarah is secured under Jareth's power, he can finally execute his plans to make her into the queen who will resurrect his name in the Aboveground. Alas, taming Sarah will be no easy feat. Who will prove the stronger willed: the goblin king or Sarah? (Episode 2 of The Understanding).
1. Prologue

**Note: This story is the sequel to ****_The Understanding_****. If you have not read it, I suggest you do. If you have read it, or if you don't want to read it, there is a quick summary below:**

**When Sarah told a neighbour boy about the goblins, she found herself in a dilemma. Seeking aid from the fairy queen Nerissa, Sarah attempted to regain the children stolen by the goblins. It was not until returning to the Labyrinth that Sarah began to understand the trouble she was in. Forced to return above ground without the children, having been betrayed by the fairy queen, Sarah had no choice but to surrender herself to the goblin king. She allowed him to have power over her, binding herself to him in exchange for the opportunity to once again return to the Labyrinth. **

**When Jareth announced that he intended to make Sarah his queen, she finally understood his intentions in recovering her. The news was not altogether received well, a disgruntled goblin named Ant, who hated the "stupid-girl" agreed to help Sarah if Sarah promised not to be queen.****With the help of the goblin, Sarah found the stolen children and returned them home.**

**Alas, Nerissa's vendetta against Sarah and Jareth had not ended and the fairy queen returned. Again she attempted to kill Sarah, but she, now under Jareth's power, was protected by a powerful enchantment. Sensing the attack against his precious future-queen, Jareth appeared to finally put an end to Nerissa.** **Before the battle was over, however, Jareth sent Sarah to the castle. The resourceful girl, found Jareth's library, and sent a message to Winston, the neighbour boy, informing him that Toby would be able to free her. Sarah returned to Jareth's throne room awaiting the result of the battle with the goblins. **

**When the king returned, he proclaimed the death of his sister, the fairy queen and then confronted Sarah about stealing his children. Thus begins episode two: ****_The Taming._**

**The usual disclaimer... I don't own the characters, places, or words. I just arranged them.**

* * *

"You stole my children." Jareth stated.

"Life's not fair." Sarah challenged. "And... You have no power over me."

Reflexively, Jareth braced himself for the shudder of pain and embarrassment, which, until recently, had always followed those spiteful words. Yet, at the sound of her words, his world did not shatter.

She _was_ his now and he _did_ have power over her.

A predatory smirk nestled in his features as he considered Sarah's posturing. She straightened herself, determined not to be daunted by the truth. Jareth may have power over her, but he still had not won her yet. There was still fun to be had.

Sarah gritted her teeth and pushed her chin forward, hoping to look regal and commanding, but as the goblin noises hushed at her startling words, she began to waver. She glared at the goblin king expecting him to respond. Long moments passed and his only response was an ever-widening grin that nestled an icy dread in Sarah's mind. Afraid she might betray her fear, she forced herself to continue the fearless charade. "So Goblin King, what next?" She taunted.

Jareth knew how Sarah expected him to respond. And he could have fulfilled her fantasy, allowing himself once more to don the charade of the aggressive villain. But that was no longer necessary. He had allowed himself to be transformed by Sarah's wishes, now it was his turn to shape her. Sarah would fight it to the end, but she would eventually become who he wanted her to be.

So, the goblin king did the exact opposite of what Sarah anticipated. The smirk disappeared from his face and was replaced by an expression of weariness. He let out a heavy sigh as he looked down to his torn, tattered, and spoiled garments that reeked of the blood of his own sister, the faerie queen who had tried to take Sarah from him. "Nothing happens next." He muttered.

"What!?" Sarah bravely took a step forward.

Jareth shrugged. "I'm tired. We can continue this exchange another time." She opened her mouth to chastise or challenge him, but he would not have it. "Leave." He interjected before she could speak.

"What!?" Sarah repeated.

"Leave the throne room." He commanded. "I want to rest."

"No. Now you see here. You are the one who wanted me here. You are the –"

Jareth waved his hand before she could continue and suddenly she was gone. The goblins chuckled at the girl's misfortune.

* * *

"One who brought me here!" Sarah finished. "Oh!" She growled as she realised Jareth's trick. He had sent her away with a mere hand gesture. Whatever rights she had had concerning her own movement the last times she had been in the labyrinth, obviously the rules had changed since she had come under his power.

Still absorbed in her frustration, Sarah had not actually been alert to her new surroundings. But as she shouted out "Goblin King," she felt a beat of sweat trickled down her forehead. She wiped it with her hand and then looked down at her palm in disbelief. The Labyrinth was warm, but not this warm.

Almost doubtfully, she let her gaze wander past her fingers and to her dismay, found herself on an island amidst a lake of fire. She spun around to confirm that it was, indeed an island. All around her burned crackling, unquenchable fire. She crept towards the edge of the island and looked down, trying to see the source of the conflagration, but could see nothing beyond the blazing flames. She caught the scent of burning hair and moved back from the edge of her island.

At the center of the island was a bed and beside the bed was a pillar with a basin. Sarah strode toward the basin, ignoring the bed as though it were a cruel joke. Jareth did not actually intend to keep her here did he?

To her relief, the basin was filled to the brim with water. She cupped a handful and brought it to her lips. The water was sweet. Almost as sweet as...

She let the water drain from her fingers.

The water tasted like a fairy spring. Nerissa, Jareth's conniving sister, had used her spring to get into Sarah's mind and attempt to get the girl to kill herself.

Why would Jareth have that water? Why would he give it to Sarah? Did he want her to die too?

No. It couldn't be. If he had wanted that, he could have pitched her into the fire instead of on this unusual island.

Sarah cupped another handful of water, trusting her instincts. The goblin king did not want her dead. He would not have gone through so much trouble to capture her if he wanted her dead.

She took a few more sips and then splashed water all over her face, attempting to cool down.

"Oh no," she muttered. "Maybe I should be rationing the water." She looked at the basin; water trickled down the side from when she had splashed it on her face. Yet, the level had not changed. It was still filled to the brim. "Magic." She decided. Though, not willing to test her theory, she wisely left the water undisturbed until she was thirsty again.

She walked over to the bed and placed a hand on it. This was not the bed she had been using in the Labyrinth. In fact, it had the distinctive scent of the goblin king.

Sarah crinkled her nose and decided to sit on the ground elsewhere.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud. She could see the castle, it was probably fifty kilometers away and a road stretched toward it. But she was far adrift from it. Elsewhere the lake of fire looked interminable. "This must be the far end of the castle. I can't see the labyrinth at all."

Sarah sighed. What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

For the first time in his life, Winston found himself unable to rest. He had always been able to fall into a self-content and smug sleep. Now he stared at the ceiling not sure whether to attempt to shut his mind off or not. It was whirling with the new responsibilities Sarah had bestowed upon him. She had been taken captive by the fearsome goblin king because of a mistake he had made and her only hope of rescue was her little brother. But Toby was a toddler, it would be years before he would be able to face the goblin king and demand back his sister.

Realising that his attempts to sleep were futile, Winston rose. He flicked on the lights and caught an image of himself in the mirror. He walked towards the reflection; his brow furrowed as he considered it. He pinched the chubby cheeks and pulled on his childish curls.

He had always been proud of his appearance and his mother had assured him it was intelligent and handsome. But looking at himself now, Winston saw the remnants of the spoiled brat who had summoned the goblin king to steal his sister.

"Not anymore." He told his reflection. He owed that to Sarah. He would do whatever he could to bring her back.

* * *

"Goblin King!" Sarah yelled. "Goblin King!" She had decided that, if nothing less, she could attempt to exacerbate Jareth. She assumed that, with her magical ties to him, he could hear her whining. At least, that is what she hoped. "Jareth!" She continued her chant. "Goblin King... Goblin King... Jareth..."

* * *

Jareth gazed intently into one of his seeing crystals. He had watched Sarah establish herself on the island. He was worried she might try something foolish, like when she had leapt off the bridge to nowhere, but apparently, she still had some sense for she leaned against the pillar holding the water fount. He was amused that she declined to use the bed, but that was to be expected of Sarah.

Then she started her little chant of his name. He felt it first, before hearing it. The tingling sensation in the back of his head that told him a human was using his name.

He felt a spike of adrenaline, his instincts telling him that there was prey to be caught. She said his name again, and he felt another jolt of excitement.

Jareth looked once more into the crystal, satisfied that Sarah was not going anywhere. The stubborn girl would likely continue her mantra until he appeared and he had no intention of doing so soon. She was to be his queen and he need to shape her as such.

With a flick of his wrist the seeing crystal disappeared. The goblin king rose and left the throne room, stepping on goblins that were not hasty enough to flee his path.

He stretched out on his bed, glorifying in the day's victory and allowed Sarah's chanting to lull him into sleep. Tomorrow, the taming would begin.


	2. The Island

"He is trying to punish me." Sarah determined. Her eyes narrowed, glaring out into the flames. "That is why he leaves me alone. He thinks I will break if I am isolated." Instinctively her back straightened in her attempt to look regal. "Well, I will show him!"

Sarah had been alone for countless hours, pondering her strange fate. She was, by nature, action oriented. Adventure, progress, struggles: these were her strengths. Patiently waiting irked her and her irritation increased as she began to suppose that Jareth had figured that out. Not only did she attempt to deny that the isolation was beginning to get to her, but she refused to contemplate that Jareth might actually _understand_ her – even infinitesimally.

A growl escaped through her gritted teeth, the sound applauded by the never ending crackle of the lake of fire. She realised she was pacing, and forced herself to sit. It wasn't long before she rose again though.

"I like the time alone." She said to no one in particular. "It is better than enduring _his _company."

Yet for all her attempts at self-manipulation, Sarah still felt her heart ache with hope when she heard a wail of "Ambrosius!" She clamored as close to the edge of the island as she dared go.

"Sir Didymus?" Sarah was surprised by the tone of desperation that coloured her call. Her eyes strained to make out the forms of Ambrosius and Sir Didymus on the distant road, but saw nothing. "Sir Didymus?" She called again.

The only reply was the consistent crackle of the flames.

Fearing that the voice had been only in her head, or worse, a trick of Jareth's Sarah silenced the desire to call again. She slunk back to the basin and splashed water over her flesh, warmed from standing so near the flames.

Like a clarion of salvation came Sir Didymus' second call. "Ambrosius, you come back here this instant! Whatever you think you are smelling, you are mistaken. For my sense of smell is far keener than yours and I smell nothing."

Ambrosius woofed in dissent. The sheepdog stopped and gestured with his head towards the figure of Sarah trapped on the island amidst the conflagration.

"Sir Didymus!" Sarah cried louder. She could make out their figures now.

"Milady?" Sir Didymus shouted back. He spun around as though attempting to locate her on the road.

"I'm over here." Sarah waved her arms grandly, attempting to catch his eye. "On the island."

Finally, the brave knight caught sight of Sarah. "Milady, what are you doing out amidst the Unquenchable Fire?"

"Is there some way for me to get off of this island?" Sarah called back.

"I will find a boat that can sail this fiery barrier and if no such ship exists, I shall build one. Do not fear Milady, I shall rescue you. But how did you reach the island in the first place?"

"Jareth imprisoned me here."

"That fiend!" Sir Didymus growled. "I shall slay him for his cowardice. I will ensure he never again harms a damsel. Come Ambrosius, to the castle we must go."

"No wait!" Sarah shouted, knowing that Sir Didymus had a habit of rushing into dangerous situations without forethought. "Stay here! You need to get me off this island."

"I will be back, fair maiden! Worry not. I shall return when the villain is slain." Without waiting for a reply, Sir Didymus dug his heels into Ambrosius' sides and charged towards the castle. To his steed he commented, "Fortunate it is that I stumbled upon the maiden. You would have been chasing phantom scents all day otherwise."

Ambrosius let out a heavy sigh, but galloped towards the castle regardless.

"No! Don't go!" Sarah continued to call after them. But it was too late. She slunk back to the center of the island and allowed herself to collapse on the bed. She didn't think the impetuous Didymus would really get through the castle to the goblin king; he would reach trouble before even getting within eyeshot of Jareth. Nevertheless, she could not help but worry for him and Ambrosius.

Absorbed in her thoughts, Sarah had not noticed the appearance of another being on her small island. She sat bolt upright as a deep voice disturbed her pensive anxiety.

"What manner of creature are you?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Sarah's brow furrowed as her eyes met the stranger. He was a few inches taller than her and from the veil of his flaxen hair emerged a pair of pointed ears. He closed the distance between them, gliding gracefully in a toe-heel steep. His slender fingers couched his chin as he considered her in a sweeping glance.

"I'm not a creature." Sarah retorted.

"Speak the truth." The stranger commanded. "You are some manner of creature, for I can sense the goblin king's power over you."

"I'm not his creature!" Sarah snapped.

The stranger pondered her response for a moment. "You wish to be liberated from this island, do you not?"

Sarah did not respond. She did not yet know what to make of her visitor.

"That is what you were yelling, was it not?" The stranger pressed.

"Well, yes." Sarah admitted.

"Then perhaps you will allow me to aid you." The stranger offered.

"In exchange for what?" Sarah questioned. "And where would we be going?"

"The only payment that would be required is that you would answer a few questions. Harmless questions, I assure you. King Alvar is a benevolent ruler. When he learns of your plight, being imprisoned by the goblin king, he will do what he can to aid you."

Sarah bit her bottom lip, contemplating her options. She could stay here and hope that Didymus returned with some method of transportation. She could wait for mercy from Jareth... something that she did not want to ask for and did not expect to receive anyways. Or she could trust this stranger who had abruptly appeared on her island in the middle of a blazing fire.

* * *

"Keep running Ambrosius! We have not the time to fight all these fiends. Though I would slay them all, had I the time." Sir Didymus commanded as he and Ambrosius broke through the ranks of unprepared goblin soldiers guarding the goblin city. Their last siege of the city had been under the duress of an army, but this time the goblins had no reason to expect an attack on the castle. The girl was no longer loose and there was no baby to guard. The goblin response was slow and unorganized. Most of the goblin did not even notice the rambunctious passage of Sir Didymus and his steed.

"Onward!" Sir Didymus screamed as they reached the castle. The lackadaisical goblins had not even bothered to close the castle doors.

"Coward!" One of the goblins chided as Ambrosius galloped past. "Fight me!"

Sir Didymus pulled on the reins to halt Ambrosius. "Nobody calls me a coward." He called back. But Ambrosius, accustomed to being labelled as a poltroon, refused to stop.

They reached the throne room only to find it barren of the king. Ambrosius leapt up onto the throne, scenting the rich scent of its primary dweller and, with nose to the ground, barrelled up the stairs that led to the Escher room. With instinctive ease, Ambrosius navigated the gravity defying room following the scent of the king. They reached an ornate door at the end of a long hall and Ambrosius growled at it.

Sir Didymus leapt from his mount and drew his blade. He pushed the door with all his might, but it would not budge. He threw his little body into the effort, but again the door refused to open. Ambrosius put his head to the door and added his strength and finally the door opened.

Sir Didymus burst into the room growling and whooping.

The calamity awoke the slumbering king. He stretched his arms and thoughts of murder crossed his mind. "What is it?" He snapped without looking up.

"Stand and fight me fiend. I have come to battle you for the honour of a fair maiden." Sir Didymus taunted.

Jareth yawned and sat up. He looked down at his clothes; he had not yet changed from his blood stained garments. Then he looked over at the small being who dared burst into his room and awaken him.

"Fight me coward!" Didymus continued his harassment.

Jareth rubbed his forehead with his hand, trying to determine if it was worth the effort to put this thing in its place. Though prone to abuse his minions, Jareth had no real desire to discipline his subjects. Once you started disciplining them you were required to maintain order and laws and such. All of which seemed too tedious. Especially considering the mental capacity of the goblins.

Rising to his feet, Jareth strode past the diminutive knight towards his closet. He pulled off his shirt in a smooth motion and tossed it onto Didymus.

Didymus flayed about, hacking at the garment to be free of its voluminous mass. More effort was expended in trying to cut the garment apart than would have been necessary to just crawl out from under it. But Didymus was determined to be valiant even if it meant compromising efficiency. "Such tactics will not work against the likes of Sir Didymus" he warned. By the time he emerged from beneath the garment, Jareth had fully switched his wardrobe.

"Why are you here?" The goblin king asked.

"For the honour of a fair maiden whom you have entrapped." Sir Didymus pronounced.

"The girl is mine to do with as I please. She is under my power, as are you. Or did you forget our agreement?" Jareth chastened.

Didymus growled.

"I have tolerated your supposed heroics concerning Sarah before, but I am beginning to lose patience with you Didymus. Either you cease causing trouble or I send you back."

For once Didymus did not respond.

"That's better." Jareth commented. "Now since you decided to involve yourself in the plight of the girl, I need you to find the dwarf and the monster. I think it is time I remind them who _I _am so they don't get any foolish ideas. There is no escape for Sarah this time."

"Y-y-y-yes your majesty" Didymus stuttered.

"Now begone." Jareth scowled.

Ambrosius and Didymus scrambled out of the king's chamber before another word could be spoken. Amused by the morning's events, Jareth felt a satisfied smirk alter his features. He flicked his wrist, calling forth a seeing crystal to check on his prize.

He peered into the crystal scouring it for Sarah, but he couldn't find her. He altered the view. Perhaps she was in the bed? Under the bed? There was nowhere else for her to go! Surely she had not fallen into the fire. "Where is she!?" Jareth roared.

He reached into his mind, to the part of him that sensed each of his minions, but even there he could not find her. She was gone. Completely, and utterly gone.


	3. Anxious Ant

"The King's not going to be happy with you." A large goblin wearing a horned helmet chuckled.

"To the bog with you, for sure." Another goblin added.

"Maybe a kick into the bog." A third agreed.

Ant frowned and looked at his shoes. He was, by no means, unintelligent. But somehow he had allowed himself to believe that Jareth would be fine with him getting rid of the stupid girl; after all, what would the king want with such an annoyance? He had helped the stupid girl rescue the stolen children in exchange for her never becoming queen. "Stupid girl tricked me," was his only defense.

"The king's not gonna care."

"To the bog for sure."

Ant growled. It was not like he had meant to be disobedient to Jareth. But what else was he supposed to do? The king had made him Sarah's servant. He was doing what the king wanted him to do, right?

No.

Even Ant knew he had no excuse before the king. He had to make things right before Jareth remembered Ant's betrayal. "I'll fix it." He swore.

"Sure you will." The goblins chuckled.

* * *

Every morning as Winston left for school, he could not help but glance towards the Williams' house. A part of him expected to see Sarah flitting out of the house. It had always annoyed him how she seemed to cause so much commotion. The whole neighbourhood could tell when she was having a bad morning, for the door would slam after a hasty remark had been shot back at her stepmother. On good mornings, Sarah would skip or hum a strange tune, lost in her own world.

But Winston would never see that again and it was his fault. He had given his sister to the goblins and refused to go after her. Sarah had given herself up to recover little Keira. And, even if Toby could recover Sarah, she would not be the adventurous girl anymore.

The days seemed to blur together. His grades started to drop as he poured his energy into studying the little red book holding the answers to goblin society. He contemplated how and when he would approach Toby to begin the rescue of his sister. His days were spent in speculation and to the teachers and students who he had once terrorized with his snarky pride, he seemed a different person.

"Winston, come here." His mother's voice whined from the kitchen.

"Coming," he called down as he grasped the _Labyrinth _book, which he had been poring over. He tucked the book into a shirt at the bottom of his dresser as he always did when leaving the room.

"Winnie!" Keira squealed when Winston entered the kitchen. She raced over to her big brother and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Hey Keira," he smiled as he picked her up.

"Don't carry her Winston, she will always want to be carried if you do." His mother snapped.

Winston rolled his eyes and put his sister back down on the ground. "Did you need something?" He asked his mom.

"I just talked to the neighbours. The annoying ones next door." She pointed towards the Williams house. "The police visited them this afternoon, said they had no leads about where their daughter went. And what with her being missing so long, they don't think she's coming back. So Mrs. Williams has asked that, for the baby's sake, we don't mention the girl... what was her name again..."

"Sarah." Winston reminded her.

"Yeah. Sarah. Anyways, they are going to say Sarah moved away or something."

"That's ridiculous!" Winston exclaimed. "They are just pretending she doesn't exist?"

His mother was shocked at his reply. It was not long ago that Sarah had been a cause of constant complaint to Winston. "Well, what else are they going to say?" She challenged. "If they tell the baby, he is going to be afraid of being kidnapped all his life. Besides, you know how that girl was. She probably ran away. Not exactly a good influence to remember. I wouldn't want her anywhere near Keira."

Winston bit his lip. _If only she knew that her precious Keira is only here because of Sarah_. He thought.

"Anyways, they made the decision, not me. So if you see the neighbours, be sure not to mention anything about... oh... what was her name again?"

"Sarah." Winston snapped. He ended the conversation, saying "I have to do homework."

Safe in his room, Winston allowed his fury to overwhelm him. _How could they just forget her? No wonder the goblin king targeted her in the first place! With a family ready to forget about her, she needed some recognition_. He grabbed a pillow from his bed and hurled it at his encyclopedia bookshelf.

He crumpled the sheets of loose leaf where he had been jotting down plans to train Toby in rescuing his sister. How was he going to do that now if they were going to hide Sarah from Toby?

There was a scuffling at the door as though someone was trying to open it, but never fully turned the knob. Winston went to the door and opened it. Keira stood on her tiptoes trying to reach the knob. Old habits resurfaced and he nearly yelled at her for disturbing him, but he bit his tongue.

She saw it though, the anger in his eyes. And she had been screamed at enough times to expect the verbal lashing. Her eyes welled up with tears.

Winston's heart sunk. He really had been a horrible older brother. "Don't cry." He reached down and picked her up, moving her to his bed.

He picked up the tossed pillow and set it behind her then sat down on the bed across from her. He watched as the tears melted into a smile and he knew he had done a good thing by inviting her into his room.

At least, he thought that was the source of her mirth.

"Goblin," she chuckled as she pointed towards his dresser.

Winston blanched. _I thought she didn't remember any of that_! He thought. _What do I tell her? What can I tell her? What if she remember the wish? What if she wishes me away? Who will train Toby? _His mind reeled with the unexpected occurrence.

Keira continued to point and giggle towards his dresser, but it never occurred to Winston to turn and look in the direction until he heard a quiet goblin curse.

Winston leapt to his feet and turned to face the dresser. A small goblin was prying open the bottom drawer of his dresser.

"Oh no you don't!" Winston wailed. He threw himself forward to catch the goblin.

But it was no use. Ant was too quick for lumbering humans. He fled across the room. "Give me the book or wish away your sister again." Winston heard the goblin call from under the bed.

"Wish, wish, wish." Keira chanted between giggles.

"Oh no. Don't say that word Keira. That's a bad word." Winston panicked. He ripped open the drawer and grabbed the shirt containing the _Labyrinth _book.

Ant sped from his concealment and climbed up the dresser. From its highest point, Ant flung himself towards Winston's shoulder and climbed up his arm attempting to wrestle the book free.

Winston swatted at the goblin, but Ant clung to his shirt. "You are not getting this book or my sister." Winston declared.

"Yes Ant will!" Ant argued. "Otherwise King not forgive Ant for listening to stupid girl."

Ant lunged for the book again, but Winston held on, refusing to lose his grip on the book. Trying a new tactic, Ant bit into Winston's arm so the boy dropped the book.

"Ow!" Winston moaned as the _Labyrinth _tumbled back into his drawer. Ant jumped in after it and it looked as though the goblin was going to get away with the book.

"Yes!" The goblin celebrated as it grasped the book. Winston was still oblivious to the situation, nursing his arm.

He looked down just as Ant dashed towards the door... and into Keira's arms.

"Goblin," she chuckled as she dangled Ant by his left leg.

Winston charged forward and grabbed the book from Ant's grasp. He slammed his door shut and then snatched Ant from Keira's grasp. The goblin fidgeted and tried to bite Winston, but this time Winston was prepared.

There was only one thing left that Ant could do; return home and face the king. It was either that or remain a prisoner, hoping for an opportunity to steal the book back. One look at Winston though and Ant knew that he had blown his chance in his haste.

Ant closed his eyes and furrowed his brow and then he was gone from Winston's grasp.

"Where did it go?" Winston panicked.

"Home." Keira answered nonchalantly. "Goblin city."

Winston scoured his room for the goblin, but found no trace of the little thief. Still clasping the book firmly in his hands, Winston asked Keira, "Do you remember it?"

She cocked her head to the side as if to say, "Remember what?"

"Do you remember where you were?"

Keira shrugged.

"Do you remember Sarah?"

Keira's brow furrowed.

"What do you remember of goblins?"

Keira giggled but said nothing.

Winston sighed. There would be no way of knowing what Keira actually remembered. But clearly she recollected something.

Winston sighed. Somehow life had just gotten tenfold more complicated than it had been in the morning. He ran a hand through his hair and then knelt in front of his sister.

"Keira, I need you to listen to me. Okay?" He waited for her to reply.

"Okay." She looked into his eyes.

"You can't tell anyone about the goblin, not even mother. Okay?"

Keira frowned and Winston wondered if she even understood what he was saying. For the most part, Keira spoke in two or three word sentences. "Okay," she finally responded.

"And you can never say the word 'wish.' Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good girl," he put on a smile he did not feel and then kissed her on the top of her head.

"No goblins. No wish." She repeated and somehow it made him feel so much better to hear her summary.

Keira turned to the door and again tried to turn the knob. Winston grabbed it for her and she rushed out the door, finding some new amusement elsewhere. Winston shut his door and looked at the red book still tightly clenched in his hands.

"Now, what to do with you."


	4. The Detective

**The usual disclaimer... I don't own the characters, places, or words. I just arranged them.**

* * *

"It's not fair!" Jareth snarled. By all the known rules of magic, Sarah should have been detectable. She was, after all, only permitted in the Underground through his power. Nor could she return to the Aboveground without his permission. Yet, once again, the impossible had happened. Sarah seemed to defy him at every angle.

He took a step forward, allowing himself to fade from his present location. He appeared on the island amidst the Unquenchable Fire searching for clues.

He found nothing.

No traces of Sarah or how she escaped.

"It must have been that fool." Jareth realised, referring to Sir Didymus. "I will find that scamp and punish him for his insolence."

Having someone to blame had a calming effect on the goblin king. Rather than fretting, his mind set about calculating the best way to deal with the erratic knight.

Returning to the castle, Jareth summoned his calvary. "Sarah disappeared." He announced.

The goblin gasped and squawked in disbelief.

"She must be found. Immediately." Jareth commanded.

"Alright troops, you heard the king." One goblin commander called out.

"No I didn't." Cried one of the goblin in the back.

"Neither did I." Another joined in.

"The girl-who-is-to-be-queen escaped from the king." One of the other goblins informed those in the back.

"What's a girl?" One of the goblins asked.

"When do we eat?" Another goblin replied.

"Go!" Jareth howled in his most fearsome tone.

"Charge!" The goblins shouted, though most did not know what or where they were going. They filed out of the castle, pounding away in different directions.

Jareth grabbed the shoulders of one of the goblins. "Sir?" The goblin turned.

"Find Sir Didymus. He may be behind the disappearance." Jareth confided to the goblin.

"Yessir." The goblin removed his horned helmet and bowed. Replacing his helmet on his head, the goblin turned to leave but stopped mid stride. He faced Jareth again, "Your highness, if I may ask..." The goblin paused until Jareth nodded permission to speak. "How did the girl escape your magic?"

A long moment passed as Jareth struggled to admit his ignorance. "I don't know." He finally managed to spit the words out.

"Do you really think Sir Didymus has the ability to evade your magic?" The goblin queried.

"No." Jareth responded instinctively. The hastiness of his reply struck him as odd. Of course the foolish knight would not know how to hide Sarah from his magic. There was no way Sir Didymus could have smuggled Sarah to the Aboveground either. "If it is not him," Jareth vocalised his thoughts, "then something worse has taken her."

The goblin shuddered. "What will happen to us if she is found out?"

The look on Jareth's face could not have been clearer. Trouble awaited the Labyrinth if someone else had discovered Sarah.

"Every effort will be made to find the future queen." The goblin assured the king.

Jareth nodded and the soldier dismissed himself. Though Jareth would never admit it, he respected Captain Flit's loyalty and determination. There was no one else he would have entrusted with the task of finding Sarah. Except, of course, himself.

* * *

Ant kicked a pebble out of his path as he strode downtrodden towards the castle. He was a failure and though he knew he had to report to the king, he was searching for every opportunity to delay the confrontation.

There was a great commotion coming from the castle, but Ant did not look up. There was always some form of calamity happening in the goblin city. He continued his trek towards the castle. Other goblins rushed over and around his diminutive frame, most not even noticing him.

Several of the goblins were chanting their orders (as a rule goblins repeated things not only because it helped them not forget, but also because it meant poisonous words could be let out). Ant ignored their cacophonic calls, fully absorbed in his own misery. A goblin boot came down on Ant, but the abnormally strong goblin managed to stay erect beneath the larger being's step.

"My foot!" The larger goblin called as Ant's pointed helmet dug into his boot.

Ant ignored it all.

Though he wished to be similarly ignored, his passing did not go unnoticed. He spotted Ant's diminutive form treading towards the castle. "Ant," he called out.

Finally, Ant stirred from his hazy dismay. He looked up to the captain but said nothing.

"You know of the future queen right?" Captain Flit called.

"Stupid girl? I know her." Ant sighed. It seemed that his failure had already spread throughout the castle.

"She has gone missing." Captain Flit announced.

Ant paused. Perhaps his disgrace had not been circulated. "What?" He asked.

"I don't know the specifics." The captain recounted. "But she is gone and she must be retrieved."

A crooked smile betrayed Ant's pleasure at the announcement. The stupid girl was making good on her promise!

If the captain noticed Ant's glee, he ignored it. "Do you know anything that can help us find her?"

"Why find her? She trouble."

"The kingdom is going to be in trouble if she escapes. We have to find her."

Ant's smile changed from one of malice to one of hope. He saw his redemption. It was as though the bright light in the sky of the Aboveground was shining into his future. He could retrieve the stupid-girl and the king would forget about his other failures. "I find her." Ant grinned.

"Great." Captain Flit encouraged. "Tell me what you-"

The captain did not even get to finish his sentence for Ant had disappeared. Unlike most goblins, Ant had been bestowed with transporting capabilities by Jareth. It was one of the privileges that Ant had feared Jareth would revoke upon realising Ant's betrayal and then later failure to move the _Labyrinth_ book.

The first place Ant checked was Sarah's chambers in Jareth's quarters. Though he doubted she would be hiding there, he figured he might find some clue. But there was nothing. She had not been back there since Jareth's battle with Nerissa.

The second place Ant went to was the kitchens. Cuisine professions were considered the domain of intelligent goblins since the demand for good food was always a goblin priority. (Nevertheless, good goblin food would never be considered satisfactory fare for any other race). To the cooks he queried if Sarah had required any food recently in an attempt to discern her location.

"Human food? Haven't made it since you asked for it." One of the cooks replied.

"Heard there was a commotion this morning though." Another goblin cook added.

"Naw, that happened last night. Remember?" A baker chided.

"Last night was not a commotion; it was a battle. There was a _commotion_ this morning." The cook replied.

"What happen?" Ant interrupted.

The baker shrugged, but the cook was happy to elaborate. "Some creature came riding in saying it was going to slay the king."

"What creature?"

"It wasn't a goblin."

"It was that thing that lives in the bog." Another goblin supplied.

"Think has something to do with the girl?" Ant asked.

Again, the baker shrugged, but this time he was joined by the cook.

Then Ant was gone.

Never before had the diminutive goblin been to the Bog of Eternal stench, though he knew where it was. Stubbornness alone prevented him from hurling at the scent of the fetid water. He began to explore the area, taking note of footprints and other useful tracking information. The benefit of being only a couple inches off the ground was that Ant saw things from a completely different perspective than most of his larger counterparts.

A heavy set of footprints seemed to be freshly made. Ant followed them, hoping they would lead to the bog creature who had challenged the king. The footprints led towards the heart of the bog. If Ant had thought the scent was bad on the fringes, it was unbearable the further in he got. He was quite certain the scent was palpable; he could probably reach out and grasp it in his hand – that was how thick it was.

Nevertheless, he was closing in on the creator of the footprints. It was not long before he heard the creature emit some loud call.

Ant quickened his rapid pace, hurtling forward.

"Luuuuudddddooooo," the creature called.

Ant gasped as he neared the creature. He had never seen something so big! Why, Ant did not even reach the height of the thing's foot.

"Luuudddooo," the thing moaned again.

It's voice was like thunder to the small goblin. Ant took a deep breath and then burst forward towards the giant. "Stop there!" He called as he ran in front of the creature.

The monster looked down at Ant and tilted its head in confusion.

"That's right. You listen to Ant and you not get harmed." Ant threatened.

"Friend?" The creature asked.

"I asking the questions." Ant insisted. "Are you the creature who attack the king?"

"Ludo no fight."

"Chicken feathers!" Ant swore. "Is there another creature who live here?"

"Brother Ludo, who dost though speaketh to?" Another voice interrupted Ant's inquisition.

Ant spun around to see the approaching Sir Didymus and Ambrosius. The knight looked downcast as he returned to his home in the bog.

"Small goblin." Ludo replied, pointing to Ant.

"A goblin? Here? In my home? I seest no such thing." Sir Didymus replied. He sniffed the air intently, "Nor do I smell one."

"There." Again Ludo pointed to where Ant stood.

"You have been mistaken brother Ludo, there is nothing here but Ambrosius and me. But why art thou here brother?"

"Find you." Ludo explained.

"I have been to the castle." Didymus informed his friend. "I battled the king, but he has bested me. I was given no choice but to retreat, though I would gladly die an honourable death, for the Lady Sarah is captured by the Goblin King! I could not die until she has been rescued from the isle in the Unquenchable Fire."

Once again Ant disappeared without notice, not bothering to hear the rest of Sir Didymus' story.

Though he was glad to be rid of the scent of the bog, he felt the heat of the Unquenchable Fire too keenly. He stayed near the center of the island as best as possible, searching for a clue.

Clearly Sarah was here earlier, for her footprints were discernible. (Aside from Jareth, no other being in the Labyrinth had feet proportioned like a human's.)Yet, her soles were not the only that had touched down on the island recently. Ant wandered into the prints of the other boots and felt along them. As he suspected, he found something not native to the island – the fragment of a crushed leaf. Whoever wore those boots had left small traces of their previous location behind in their footprints. Small bits of mud and leaf fragments flaked from the boots as they had dried in the heat of the island. Ant raised the leaf fragment to his mouth and bit into it.

"Blech," he spat it out as soon as it touched his tongue. "Elves," he cringed.

So it was that tiny Ant, who stood less than three inches tall, found where Sarah had been taken when the king himself could not discern her location.

"Elves," Ant muttered again. Though he had never met one before, Ant knew he hated them. Perhaps even more than he hated Sarah. The tall, thin elves were antipodes to the short stocky goblins and it was no secret that between all the creatures who lived beneath the ground, goblins and elves bore each other the greatest animosity. Ant had no desire to go to such a place, but then again neither would the king. Because of his stealthy prowess, Ant might be able to sneak in and steal the girl back so that all the praise for rescuing her would go to him. On the other hand, he might make things worse. So Ant was faced with a quandary: "Tell king or find stupid-girl myself?"


	5. King's Regret

**The usual disclaimer... I don't own the characters, places, or words. I just arranged them.**

* * *

The Underground, much like the Labyrinth, was a twisting maze of realms. Some had theorized that every realm was joined somewhere; one merely needed to find the connection. But for those who did not know the hidden routes between realms, there was the King's Way.

Unlike the surface, the Underground was a hegemony. The ruler of it all was King Caderyn who governed the Cyril race, of which Jareth and the other monarchs belonged. Because the Cyril were spread among the realms, governing them, Caderyn had ensured that connections to all kingdoms were available in his domain. Thus, his territory had become something of a highway between the kingdoms.

Typically, it was only the Cyril and their officials who used the King's Way. But Ant dared to use the passage without so much as approval from his king.

He followed the road through the Unquenchable Fire to its end at King's Way. Though he could not discern Sarah or the Elf's footprints, he continued on his course unflinchingly.

Upon reaching the highway, Ant vowed not to hide his presence. He walked boldly through the unfamiliar land searching for the road that would take him to the elf realm. He smelled it before he saw it, the luscious scent of blossoming flowers and sweet nectar – everything a goblin despised. There was no doubt in the goblin's mind; this was the road to the elf realm. For all his determination to be undaunted, Ant's passage on the King's Road was not even noticed. Those who used the King's road were not the type to look at their feet, so Ant's peregrination on the famed kingdom went unmarked.

Ant had only been on the elf road for a few minutes when he began to grow uncomfortable. Flowers were not a common sight in the Underground, what with their being no sun and all. But the elves had managed to make them grow and grow in abundance. A butterfly fluttered about lazily and Ant wished he had something to throw at it.

"Find girl. Leave quickly." He vowed to himself.

* * *

"Not here!"

"Nope!"

"What are we looking for again?"

"Didn't find her."

"Nothing."

Jareth was pacing around the Goblin City, hoping the nearness of his position meant he would hear news faster. It felt wrong being in the castle with so much at stake. On the other hand, the goblins were not much help either.

He contemplated growling at them to search places other than the city, obviously she was not there. But goblin effectiveness decreased when they were given straightforward commands. It confused them. His whole kingdom would eventually be searched, but it had to be done at their pace.

"Help me lift this rock." One of the goblins called out.

"She's not under the rock." Another countered.

"How do you know, have you looked?"

"Humans don't fit under rocks."

"Humans can't hide from the king."

"Good point. Everybody start looking under rocks!"

"Nothing should have been able to break my power over her." Jareth muttered to himself. "Nothing... except—" He could not bring himself to say it. There was one way to break a magic bond – the way all bonds were eventually broken: death. "No." Jareth insisted. Sarah was resourceful. She obviously found some way out of the impossible-to-break bond and all Jareth had to do was find her and then manipulate her back into it.

Or so he hoped...

* * *

Ant crested the top of a hill and was afforded a view of the elf kingdom. It was everything Ant imagined it to be, a polychromatic flora paradise. He spat on the ground, taking comfort in the home-like gesture.

"Stupid girl in castle." He decided. "She too much trouble to be anywhere else."

Now that his destination was known, he reached into the back of his mind to use the teleportation magic Jareth has granted him. He closed his eyes and...

Nothing.

Ant tried it again.

With a groan he realised Jareth had stripped him of it. Now, more than ever, he needed to find Sarah and return her to the king. He needed to get back in the king's favour.

* * *

"Your highness," Captain Flit interrupted the cycle of despair that Jareth could not shake.

"Have you found her?" Jareth asked. A hint of concern slipped into his voice and he hoped it went unnoticed.

"No," the captain regretfully admitted. "But, I spoke to Ant a few moments ago and I think he may have some idea of where the future queen is."

"Ant?" Jareth frowned as he considered the miniature goblin. But of course, Ant should know where Sarah was, after all, he had been assigned to be Sarah's minion.

"Yes." Captain Flit nodded. "But I don't know where he went."

"Never mind that, I can find him." Jareth assured the captain. With a flick of his wrist, a seeing crystal appeared in the king's hand. He attuned it to Sarah's minion – who, unlike Sarah, Jareth could still sense.

"Your highness?" Captain Flit, just as anxious for news, waited for a reply.

Jareth's brow furrowed as he tried to discern Ant's location. The goblin had wandered far. A flicker of hope coursed through Jareth. Perhaps the goblin had found something.

"Do you see anything? Is he with the future queen?" Captain Flit pressed.

Finally, Jareth understood. "No, he is not with her. But nor is he in the Labyrinth anymore."

"Not in the Labyrinth?"

"He has gone to the elf Kingdom."

"The elves!" Captain Flit spat on the ground after saying their foul name. "What is he doing there?"

"For his sake," Jareth's tone darkened, "He better be looking for Sarah."

* * *

Alvar's castle was little more than several dozen large gazebos. Its walls were trellises, thick with ivy. There were no doors inside or out, just archways where the elves came and went as they pleased.

Ant used the cover of the ivy leaves to disguise himself. He climbed the trellises onto the gazebo roofs and peered into each of the rooms searching for Sarah.

He overheard many dull conversations about herbs and insects, but nothing relevant to Sarah. Twice he had been spotted. The first time he had climbed down a trellis to get a better vantage and an elf had looked right at him. He scrambled to the roof and, luckily, he was not visible when the elf did a double take. The second time Ant had been mistaken for an insect. He heard the elf ranting to his companions about the "huge bug" he had just seen. To avoid further scrutiny, Ant decided to stay atop the roofs and merely listen for conversation concerning Sarah.

A pair of figures emerged from the castle, striding purposefully towards a gazebo down the road. "I put the creature just ahead." He heard one of them say.

"Creature," Ant smiled. "That sounds like stupid-girl." He climbed down from the gazebo and trailed the figures.

"Did you deliver my father's message?" The second asked. When the first did not reply, the second snapped in a Jareth-like manner. "I sent you to that wretched place for a reason."

"My apologies." The first bowed. "But I think you will understand when you see the creature."

"This had better be worth it."

* * *

Jareth gasped and the uncommon gesture disturbed Captain Flit. "What is it?"

Jareth's voice stopped in his throat.

Sarah was dead.

Through the seeing crystal, he had been monitoring Ant's progress. Somehow, the goblin had managed to identify King Alvar and he had followed the monarch to Sarah's location.

There she was. Lying dead on a slab in the center of one of Alvar's disgusting gazebos. Her eyes, once vibrant and full of adventure, were forever shut. Her chest, no longer filled with breath, was unmoving. Jareth regretted having never given Sarah new clothes after her battle with Nerissa. The stained garb she wore was unbefitting.

"What is it?" Captain Flit pressed.

Jareth shook his head, not able to summon the strength to admit his failure. After Nerissa's death, he had though she was safe – that he had everything under control. He had relaxed the protection enchantment that had expended so much of his energy and magic.

If only he hadn't been so arrogant! He should have known that Alvar would ruin everything. His brother would pay for what had happened to Sarah!

Jareth heard Alvar gasp (through his connection to Ant). "What is she?" Alvar asked his elf companion. "She's beautiful."

A feral growl escaped Jareth's clenched teeth. He wanted to rip out Alvar's eyes for looking upon his Sarah.

Alvar's elf companion moved to Sarah's side. His finger traced the hair off her ear, showing its roundness.

"No, she's not an elf." Alvar deduced. "And she's not a Cyril, just look at the colour of her hair."

Alvar moved closer to Sarah and gently brushed a finger across her lifeless lips. His brow furrowed, "I feel traces of Jareth." Alvar paused for a moment. "You did well in bringing her here. But that message must be delivered."

"I will leave right away." The elf announced.

Alvar held up a hand, gesturing for the elf to wait and then pointed to Sarah's motionless body. "How did she get like this?"

"Morpheus root."

Unschooled in magical herbs, Jareth had no idea what that meant. Unlike most of the other races in the Underground, the elves had no love of manipulative magic. They grew herbs and forged artefacts imbued with magic. They had even figured out how to shield themselves from most magical interference. Were that not the case, Jareth would have teleported to Sarah's side the moment she had come into view. He would have stolen her from his brother's grasp and then returned to deal out his revenge. Alas, the most he could do was watch and listen through the eyes and ears of his minion.

"Clever," Alvar commented.

"Not as clever as your death will be." Jareth muttered.

Captain Flit, still anxiously awaiting news, realised the king would not respond well to questions and so wisely remained silent.

"Death was her only escape from Jareth." Alvar continued.

"I didn't want him to be able to track me." The elf explained.

"No," Alvar agreed. "We need to figure what she is and why he has her... but, not right now. You need to deliver my father's message. I won't wake her up until you return."

Again, Jareth was speechless. "Wake her up," his brother had said. But she wasn't sleeping. If she were then he would be able to sense her... unless. "Of course," Jareth exhaled. "With Sarah it always has to be a fairy tale. He used a sleeping herb, like those quaint human legends. The princess who needs to be awakened by true love's kiss."

"Ant found her?" Captain Flit seized the opportunity to ask.

"Yes." Jareth responded elatedly.

"Are you going to her?"

"The elves would not take kindly to my presence. But I am certain Ant will find a way to return her to me. Fetch me the wisemen, I need something that will awaken her from a sleeping spell." In his mind, Jareth saw how the scene would play out. He would have her placed in the tallest tower wearing a princess' gown. Using the wisemen's remedy, he would wake her. She would look up and, with her imagination, believe his kiss had awakened her. It was perfect.

Jareth returned his attention to the seeing crystal and watched as his brother cast Sarah a lingering look before departing with the elf.

Ant waited a moment before emerging from his concealment. He sprinted across the gazebo to Sarah's dead form. His hand reached up to his chin as he considered how to move Sarah. Though Ant boasted he could lift ten or so times his weight, Sarah was definitely must heavier than his ability.

Jareth had no idea how the little goblin would manage it, but Ant had been resourceful. Surely the little goblin would find a solution. He would return Sarah and then...

"What?" Jareth's brow rose. "What is he doing?"

Ant had strolled over to Sarah's face. Without hesitating, he bent over and kissed her.

Sarah woke up.

The colour drained for Jareth's face. "I'm going to kill him."


	6. Awake

**The usual disclaimer... I don't own the characters, places, or words. I just arranged them.**

* * *

Sarah gasped and sputtered as reality came fluttering back. The sensation of awakening from the Morpheus root was more akin to the first gulp of air after nearly drowning than waking up from a deep slumber. She sat up immediately, flinging the precariously positioned Ant to the floor.

Her heart was pounding with terror as though she had almost died and a whimper escaped her lips. She looked around the room completely oblivious to her location.

To her understanding, for Ant was still peeling himself off the floor, she was alone. "What happened?" She wondered aloud.

"Stupid girl! You threw Ant to the floor." Ant bellowed.

Sarah turned to face the source of the sound. Ant had his hands on his hips as he scolded her.

"What happened?" Sarah repeated. "I don't remember anything."

"You eat some elf plant and became dead asleep. I woke you up. Now we return to goblin city."

Sarah shook her head, trying to connect Ant's words with understanding. Everything was a blur. She swung her legs around to the edge of the platform she had been laying on. The movement was dizzying. She gave herself a moment before actually attempting to stand.

"Hurry." Ant commanded.

"I don't feel well." Sarah admitted. She took a shaky step forward and stumbled to the side trying to correct her balance.

"Watch it," Ant screamed as Sarah's foot almost crushed him.

Sarah ignored the furious criticism that followed and slowly lowered herself to the floor. "I think I am going to throw up." She warned before tucking her head between her knees.

"No, no time for that. Come before elf king find you." Ant insisted.

Sarah looked up, meeting Ant's eyes to give him her most earnest appraisal, "Ant, I am not going to get very far."

Ant tapped his foot with impatience. "How long til you ready?"

"I don't know. Is there something to drink?"

Ant looked around the gazebo and saw nothing. "I find you something." He declared as he dashed away.

Sarah took several deep breathes and focused on a spot on the floor hoping to make the spinning and pounding go away. "What happened to me?" She wondered again. "I was... on that island with the fire around. Someone came to help me..." In her mind, she saw the elf's face. She ran both hands through her hair, pulling it back from her face. "He gave me something." She remembered. "Something to keep Jareth from noticing I was leaving."

"You took elf magic." Ant informed her as he returned. He was pulling a satchel and he passed it to Sarah. She opened the bag and found a water skin. She sipped the contents, savouring the sweetness of the water. When she was done, Ant pulled at something else in the satchel. "Put this on. You look terrible." Ant insisted.

Sarah removed the item and looked at it. It was a blue tunic similar to the one the elf had worn. She looked down at her own garments – tattered and torn from many battle and chases. "Very well," Sarah agreed. "Turn around."

She grabbed the rest of the garments from the bag and found a corner, facing it for some privacy. She slipped on the elf clothes and found them durable but light.

"We go now?" Ant asked.

Sarah paused to ensure she was up to it, and then nodded her approval. "But we go slow," she demanded.

"Always slow with you."

"You could be nicer, you know."

"Stupid girl not deserve nice."

"And what's with the nickname? I'm not stupid. I beat your king, didn't I?"

Ant's eyes narrowed dangerously. How the king put up with this girl was beyond him.

"Anyways, who is to say I want to leave here anyways? Maybe they can protect me from Jareth."

"You not want that. Elves evil."

"And goblins aren't?"

"No."

"Not a convincing argument."

"They drug you and leave you here! If not for Ant, you still be drugged."

"I'm not sure that's worse than what Jareth wants for me."

Ant dashed behind Sarah's left calf and began to push it. "Let's go."

Before Sarah could reply, however, they heard the repetitive thrum of footsteps nearby.

Sarah spun around looking for a place to hide or escape, but there was only one entrance and exit to the gazebo. She looked to Ant for help, but the goblin had already hidden himself in the foliage. She had no choice but to lie back down on the slab and hope no one noticed she was breathing.

"This creature, you said it looked human?" A female voice was muffled just outside. Sarah could not make out the reply, but the female continued saying, "That is most peculiar. Can I see her?"

The female and her companion (or companions, Sarah could not tell for her eyes were shut) entered the gazebo. There was a gasp as the newcomer sighted Sarah.

"What was Jareth doing with that?" The female asked.

"That's what I am trying to figure out," a male voice replied.

Someone moved close to Sarah. A hand brushed back her hair, revealing her ears. Another hand turned over her hand, examining her palm. She felt a finger touch her face.

"Whatever it is, this creature does not feel human." The female remarked. "Jareth's power is all over her."

"It is quite beautiful, though, isn't it?" the male added.

"Yes," the female agreed.

Sarah felt a hand stroke her face softly. "Hold on," the male's voice spoke from beside her. "Jareth's power feels stronger. Before it was just a trace. You don't think he could be strong enough to break the magic ward?... And wait, did her clothes change?"

"She's awake." The female remarked.

And then Sarah knew she was found out. She opened her eyes and sat up, "Uh... hi."

"How did you wake up?" The male demanded.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know."

The female walked over to the male and whispered something that sounded like, "Let me handle this."

The whispered words, barely heard by Sarah, were enough to make her cautious. She looked to the foliage attempting to find Ant, hoping he was still around. She had made it through the Labyrinth, but not without friends. And she might be need of an escape.

"Are you feeling alright?" The female asked sweetly. "The Morpheus root has been known to have some adverse effects."

"I'm fine." Sarah lied.

"Can we get you anything, dear?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you remember how you got here?"

Sarah shook her head.

"You were trapped on an island and Florian found you. He gave you the Morpheus root to help you evade Jareth's survailance and then he brought you here so you could meet King Alvar."

"Who is Alvar?"

"That would be me." The male stepped forward briefly, but the female pushed him back gently.

"King Alvar is one of the Cyril, a brother to Jareth. He is anxious to learn how you came under Jareth's power... so he can help you escape it."

Sarah's heart jumped. Perhaps this Alvar would be able to help her. Then she would not have to wait for Toby to mature enough to rescue her.

But looking at him, Sarah knew it could not be true. Though he lacked the glittering dust that seemed to emerge whenever Jareth entered a room, Alvar still had his brother's firm eyes and dispassionate smirk. She refused to hope that Alvar would help her. However, she was more than willing to pretend compliance. After all, she might learn something valuable. That would be excellent! How can you do that?" She exclaimed with false enthusiasm.

"First we need to know what you are, dear." The female smiled sweetly and Alvar shuffled forward as if t he closer distance would improve his hearing.

Sarah's face crinkled as she considered the question. She didn't know whether to tell them she was from the surface or try to pretend that she belonged to another species, not that she knew enough about the Underground races to determine she was one. She decided to play it safe until she learned their motives. "I'm sorry, my head is still spinning from awakening. I can't seem to understand your question."

"Are you a human?" Alvar asked impatiently. (There was a definite Jareth-tone to his voice).

Sarah grasped her head as though it were pounding. "I... I... I don't know."

"Very well, why don't you come with us and when you do remember, let us know." The female improvised.

Alvar was not doing a good job hiding his disappointment.

"How did you meet Jareth?" The female continued.

"I've always known Jareth." It was a half-truth. Technically, she had only had the _Labyrinth _book for a few years, but it felt like forever.

Her response raised some eyebrows, which secretly delighted Sarah.

"Have you always been under his power?" The female pressed.

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked.

"You have bound yourself to Jareth's authority. He can use magic to communicate with and locate you."

"Oh," Sarah hesitated, not sure how honest to be. On one hand, maybe she could get some answers as to how Toby was going to be able to rescue her. On the other hand, she might give away her identity. At this moment, answers mattered more. "No, I suppose that is a recent development."

"How did you come into the arrangement?"

"It wasn't fair."

"What wasn't?"

"He took something and wouldn't give it back. I figured if I gave in to one demand, he would give back what he'd taken."

"And did he?"

"In a manner of speaking..."

"Enough with the chatter," Alvar whispered not to quietly into the female's ear, "Is she a human or not?"

"I can't be sure." The female shrugged.

Ant, who had been listening in to Sarah's conversation felt that she had already compromised the king too much. Knowing his presence would cause an uproar, Ant decided it was time to be seen. He dashed across the floor and scampered up Sarah's clothing until he could rest on her shoulder. He looked her straight in the eye and commanded, "You run now."

"No." Sarah scolded. "That's a bad idea."

But it was too late. "Is that a goblin?" Alvar exclaimed.

"Run." Ant insisted.

"Guards!" Alvar shouted.

Then Ant got his wish. Sarah bolted out of the gazebo with Ant directing her. "Left" he cried as they reached a fork in the road.

Though Sarah was a valiant runner, she was a city girl and unaccustomed to forest running. She was stuck running on the paths, while the elves could take short cuts through the vegetation. And the guards, who had been stationed at a distance to give Alvar his privacy with his 'creature,' began closing in on Sarah.

"She's heading for the road to King's Way." One of the elves identified.

"Flank left," another called.

Sarah could feel them drawing nearer.

"Just a bit more." Ant insisted.

She crested the hill that overlooked the elves' valley dwelling.

And then her foot snagged and she was thrown forward. Sarah tumbled and rolled, but managed to get back to her feet. The trip, however, had cost her what was left of her lead.

The road forked sharply ahead. She felt Ant stomp his feet on her shoulder crying, "Just a bit further."

"And then what?" She wanted to ask.

Something exploded to Sarah's left. An elf had thrown a satchel of powder. As she ran past, she got a whiff of it. It smelled like the Morpheus root.

Sarah whined. "It's not fair!"

"There, there, there" Ant pointed ahead.

"What?" Sarah exclaimed.

There was another explosion to her right as a second powder bag was released.

"Grab her," one of the elves cried. They must have been a few steps behind.

They were nearing the end of the elf road. The King's Way was ahead and Ant began to feel a peculiar sensation. He had yet to figure out that his magic had been stripped from the elf territory, not by Jareth. As he neared the end of the elvish country, their magic barrier began to weaken.

"Almost there," he promised Sarah.

She didn't respond. She couldn't. The running had an adverse effect on her awakening from the Morpheus root. The world had begun to spin and she felt her conscience fighting for rest. She kept putting her feet in front of her though, moving forward. But she could not hold out. She had not the energy.

Ant's magic reached full power. He reached into that part of himself and began to cast the teleportation spell.

It didn't work.

"What?" He crooned. "Why not work?"

Sarah didn't hear him. She focused all her thoughts on her movements.

The elves were no more than five paces behind and closing. She wanted to stop, but somehow knew she couldn't.

There was someone ahead of her. Her brain hardly registered the figure. She saw the being's arm reach out and watched as several orbs floated from his grasp. They flew past her, smacking into her pursuit. The adrenaline ceased as she registered the cessation of pursuit. Her movements slowed.

"The king rescue us!" Ant celebrated. "Go to him."

Sarah didn't have the energy to argue. She slipped past Jareth, taking refuge behind his imposing figure.

Jareth clucked his tongue at the new elves emerging. Among them was Alvar. "Brother," Alvar greeted.

"You took something of mine." Jareth snapped.

"You got it back just fine." Alvar gestured to Sarah.

"That remains to be seen," Jareth responded.

"What exactly do you have planned for that creature, goblin king?" Alvar asked.

"That is not your business." Jareth snapped. "But know this, if you touch her again, I will destroy you. Now stay away from my realm, or our truce is over."

Alvar held up a hand. "Wait. I sent a messenger to your realm on behalf of father."

Jareth did not respond.

"He is to be returned to me. It was father's business that sent him there. Not mine." Alvar insisted.

"Then I suppose father can retrieve him." Jareth replied.

"I feel faint," Sarah interrupted in a whisper.

Jareth heard her fall. His eyes widened as he spun to face her. Seeing her collapsed on the ground, her face pale unsettled him. He snapped a finger and she appeared in arms.

"You hurt her." Jareth accused his brother.

Not allowing Alvar a response, Jareth disappeared. And Ant, who had not been teleported into Jareth's arms along with Sarah rose to his feet. "Ahem," he cleared his throat as he considered the dozens of elves. He ran off without checking to see if any were following him.


	7. A Little Red Book

**The usual disclaimer... I don't own the characters, places, or words. I just arranged them.**

* * *

"Winston!" His mother hollered, "Claude and Peter are here to see you!"

Winston cringed. He had been avoiding Claude and Peter since Sarah's disappearance. They had been a part of his posse, a group that had joined together after their mutual hatred of incompetence had left them all but ostracized. Together they had fed each other's frustrations at the foolishness of others. When he had first received the _Labyrinth _book, he had shared its secret with them. His friend Claude had also wished away his sibling.

Winston could hear their footsteps outside his door. He scrambled to hide the _Labyrinth _book before they entered the room.

"Hey guys," Winston waved guiltily as they entered.

"Where have you been these past weeks?" Peter demanded.

"And why did my brother return. You said that book would work. You said he would be gone forever." Claude grumbled.

Winston shrugged, unsure of how to answer either. How could he explain the changes that had been wrought in him?

"Where did that book end up anyways? I want to give it a try on Megan." Peter queried in reference to his sister.

"It disappeared." Winston lied.

"I heard your neighbour did too." Claude chuckled.

Winston glared at his friend. "You don't understand!" Winston scolded. "This is far bigger than we can comprehend. Sarah sacrificed herself to bring our siblings back and now she's trapped. We were fools for making the wishes in the first place."

Peter's face scrunched in disgust. "What happened to you?"

"I grew up." Winston responded.

"Do you think you're better than us?" Peter snapped.

"You think I'm stupid. You told that girl so." Claude remembered.

"I bet you still have the book." Peter realised.

"I do not." Winston insisted.

Peter and Claude looked at each other and they shared a moment of mutual understanding. Claude jumped forward and grasped Winston's arms. With all the brute force he could muster, Claude pinned Winston's arms behind his back.

As Winston struggled to be free, Peter ripped through his room. Books flew from the shelves. Drawers were opened and their contents emptied on the ground.

"Let me go!" Winston whined. He contemplated calling for his mom, but the deed seemed cowardly. Unbefitting.

Peter continued to tear through Winston's room. He moved towards the bed and Winston's breathe caught. He had not had time to stash the book in its customary spot in his dressed. He had merely tucked it under his mattress.

The door creaked open, and all three boys turned guiltily towards it. Expecting Winston's mother to emerge with a harsh scolding, they were relieved to see it was only Keira.

She looked at each of them, evaluating them. "Winnie?" She whimpered, noticing the distress he was in.

"It's okay Keira; nothing is going to happen to you." Winston promised.

"Winnie?" Keira whimpered again.

"Get outta here," Claude roared at her as Peter went back to searching the room.

Had the boys not dismissed Keira so hastily, they would have noticed a goblinesque expression settle on her features. Her shoulders came up and her fingers spread as she crept towards them. Her tiny hands reached out to grab Claude's large hands, still detaining her brother.

She drew her face to the flesh grappled in her hands and bit down hard. Claude yelped in agony as her sharp teeth chomped on his arm.

Winston broke free finally and shoved Claude back, into his desk. He launched forward and tugged the _Labyrinth _book from under his mattress.

"Get him!" Claude commanded Peter.

Winston slipped away from Peter and managed to grab Keira's hand. He tugged his sister out of the room and slammed the door behind him. They flew down the stairs, Keira cackling softly.

Winston and Keira reached their front door as Winston's door opened. "You can't get away from us! We'll find you. We'll find that book and use it against you!" Peter called out as he ran after them.

Winston and Keira picked their way across the street without a destination in mind. Winston hazarded a look back and saw that their tail was too far behind. They would lose them in the alleyways and streets ahead.

"We need a safe place to hide." Winston told Keira. "We have to protect this book."

"Destroy it." Keira suggested.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I need to figure out how to save Sarah. I can't do that without more information. Wait, do you know what we're talking about?" Winston still had not figured out how much Keira remembered.

Keira shrugged.

"This way," Winston told his sister. "We can hide over here."

She followed him across a small brick bridge and into a park. Winston tugged Keira into concealment behind some shrubberies.

"We stay here?" Keira asked.

"For now." Winston assured her.

"Then we save Sarah?"

Winston's brow raised. "Do you remember where Sarah is?"

Keira shrugged.

"We are going to try to rescue Sarah anyways."

"Okay,"

"As long as Peter and Claude don't cause any more trouble that is..."

* * *

Peter and Claude stormed after Winston and Keira, but they never managed to catch up. Something was fundamentally different about Winston. Ever since Sarah had left him a note in the _Labyrinth _book, or maybe even before that, he had begun to change. For one, he had taken up running. Exercise had always seemed a waste of time to the stubborn child Sarah had known. But the boy who had watched a neighbour selflessly give herself to a villain in exchange for the rescue of two children she hardly knew had understood that whatever was coming next in his life, he would need all the advantages he could get physically and mentally.

Peter and Claude, holding to Winston's former credo, had no chance of reaching their former companion.

"Now what do we do?" Claude grumbled as they forfeited their chase.

"Well, did you need the book to make the wish?" Peter asked.

"No," Claude remembered. "I don't think I did."

"Then what did you do?"

Claude thought for a moment. "There were some words I said."

"What words?" Peter jumped with excitement. "Maybe I can still get rid of Megan."

"You think it will work again on my brother?"

"I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."

"I hope so."

"Well, what are the words?"

"Uh..." Claude thought hard. "I wish the gnomes would take you from me."

"Gnomes? I thought you said they were goblins."

"Uh... Yeah. Goblins. That's what I meant."

"Alright, let's try it. I wish the goblins would take Megan from me!"

"Did it work?"

"I don't know."


	8. Nightmares

**The usual disclaimer... I don't own the characters, places, or words. I just arranged them.**

* * *

Jareth gently lowered Sarah onto the bed in her quarters. Though it had seemed like she had fainted, Sarah fidgeted in a state of unconsciousness.

There would be no recreation of the sleeping beauty scene. Something was seriously wrong with Sarah.

Jareth held his hand over his mouth as he looked down on Sarah with concern.

She was a mortal. She did not have the constitution of a Cyril like himself. A thousand things could be wrong with her and he had no experience with any of them!

A moan escaped Sarah's lips as her hand jerked up. She was still for a moment and then her head tossed to the other direction.

Jareth seated himself at the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving Sarah. Sarah moved again, her frantic motions causing him an inner turmoil he'd felt only once before: when Sarah had drunk from Nerissa's fairy water.

In a rare moment of weakness, he stretched out to take Sarah's hand the way he had seen so many humans comfort their loved ones after he'd stolen a child or two. But as he reached for her, Sarah shifted again, moving her hand above her head.

He didn't try again.

The door to Sarah's chamber opened a crack. "Your highness," a humble voice called gently.

"What is it?" Jareth forced himself to vocalize.

Captain Flit entered the chambers. He caught sight of Sarah and paused.

Jareth turned to face the captain, not bothering to hide his concern for the mortal.

"The future queen," Flit began, "Is she..."

Jareth turned back to Sarah as the girl's face crinkled as if she were in agony.

"Call the wisemen," Jareth instructed.

"Immediately," Flit swore. He hastened towards the door, but stopped. "Oh, and I came to say, a messenger is here from the elves."

"Send him to an oubliette."

"Yes sir."

When Flit was gone, Jareth forced himself to rise. "Nothing is ever easy with you Sarah," he whispered to her.

* * *

Winston waited until dusk before leaving the park. His mother would be furious when they returned and, hopefully, ground him from having friends over. That should keep her as somewhat of a door warden to prevent Peter and Claude from surprising him again.

Sure enough, his mother hollered unceasingly the moment Winston stepped through the door, Keira in tow. "You ungrateful child. Do you have any idea what worry I had because you just disappeared? And what did you do to your room? Is that because of your friends? Well, you'll never be seeing them again. I am going to phone their mothers and tell them never to let those boys come over here again. You hear me?"

"Yessum," Winston nodded, hiding his gratefulness for the punishment.

"And what about Keira, what if something had happened to her? They took her away from me once Winston, I can't handle it happening again!"

"I'm sorry," Winston apologized, this time sincerely. He had not meant to worry her, but he couldn't have just left Keira around Claude. He'd seen the large boy bully children as small as his sister for lesser offenses than biting him.

"Go to your room, right now!" His mother ordered. "No supper for you. And I want that room tidied up by school time tomorrow."

Winston trundled upstairs, pulling the _Labyrinth_ book from the concealment of his coat. He'd have to find a new hiding place. Somewhere that neither goblins nor boys would look.

* * *

The wisemen seemed never to arrive.

Sarah continued to struggle in her fitful sleep, unable to wake. Jareth had attempted, at first, to break the spell on her. He had whispered her name softly, growing louder until it seemed that his voice was causing her more agony.

It became increasingly clear that something magical had a hold on her. With that in mind, he did not know if it was better to wake her or not. For some spells, if not properly broken, could have severe consequences.

_Where are the wisemen!_ Jareth fumed silently.

* * *

Peter grinned maliciously as he watched Winston tuck the red book into his dresser.

Not willing to surrender just yet, Peter had snuck into Winston's house while his mother had been watching _Jeopardy_. The woman had been so consumed, she did not notice him climb through the window and sneak up the stairs.

He had arranged Winston's bed so that the covers draped to the sides, mostly concealing his hiding place. There he had lain for many long hours.

But it was worth it.

Winston had returned to his room. After picking up a few books, he had realised that the cleanup would have to wait for another day. He stashed the Labyrinth book in its typical hiding place and then climbed into bed, pulling his covers over him.

Peter waited until Winston's breathing regulated and then belly-crawled out of his concealment. His movements were not as stealthy as he had imagined though, and there was an awful lot of obstacles to dodge. Nevertheless, he made it to the dresser unspotted.

He slowly pulled it open, wincing at the sound of the drawer slides. His hand reached in to the drawer and felt around for the hard surface of a book. His hand closed around a rectangular object and pulled it from the drawer. It was wrapped in a shirt, though not for long. Peter tore into the garment and pulled out the book. He smiled as he considered the red book.

Prize in hand, Peter tiptoed towards Winston's door. His hand closed on the knob, turning it slowly. With every click of its mechanisms, Peter winced and looked towards his sleeping friend. At least he was free to pull open the door. He moved slowly, in case the hinges needed oiling. When it had opened enough for him to slide through, Peter sidestepped out the portal and turned immediately to close the door behind him. Again, he cranked the knob so the door would close without a customary click. When the door was reset to its original position, Peter spun towards the stairs with a feeling of triumph.

He nearly leapt back into the door, startled by the quietly watchful presence of Keira.

"You little brat," He whispered.

Keira's head tilted as she evaluated him. Her eyes wandered to the book in his hands but she did not move.

"Don't you dare say anything or I will hurt you," Peter promised in a threatening whisper.

Keira blinked as though the threat did not register, but nor did she move.

Knowing he would be in big trouble if he were caught in Winston's house like a prowler, Peter decided he had to trust Keira understood the consequences. He started forward, trying not to consider what would happen if he were found out.

Keira watched him blankly as he descended the stairs. She moved to the head of the stairs though, as he opened the front door and escaped into the streets.

Peter sprinted as fast as he could away from the house. When he was a block or so away, he slowed and glanced at his treasure. He chuckled as he considered his own cleverness.

Headlights appeared at the end of the street and Peter realised he was in the middle of the road. He jogged over to the sidewalk, trying not to look suspicious. The car drove by without stopping.

Under the nearest street light, Peter opened the book. "How to remove an enemy from within your family," it read. "Call on the goblins with a simple command, 'I wish the goblins would take [insert name here] away, right now.' Your call will be answered by Jareth, the majestic goblin king, who will take the children forever."

"Sounds easy enough," Peter smiled. "I wish the goblins would take Megan away, right now."

Satisfied that his sibling would no longer be a nuisance, Peter began the journey home.

* * *

Jareth felt the alarm in his mind howl. Someone on the surface was summoning him.

He gritted his teeth.

He had not been aware that anyone on the surface was contemplating wishing away children. Not a single goblin had been deployed to listen for the words that would allow him to steal the child.

Like a human fire alarm, the summoning continued to pound in Jareth's mind. He should go! He should take what was now his! He had never missed an opportunity to grab another child, not even in the baby boom – a time in goblin history when parents had wished away their babies almost as quickly as they had made them.

If he didn't go, it could ruin his reputation. Perhaps they would seek another to take away their children.

Everything goblin in the goblin king told him that he had to leave this human, already under his power, to claim another servant.

* * *

Peter reached his house a little after midnight. Unlike Winston's family, who fretted over the disappearance of their children, Peter's absence had gone unnoticed. It wasn't really his parent's fault; they had to work back-to-back jobs in order to make rent.

Using his key, Peter unlocked the front door. Inside the house, he found his sister sitting in front of the TV. She greeted him saying, "Where the hell were you?"

"At a friend's house," Peter responded, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"You don't have friends, you little..."

She was still speaking, mostly in profanities, but Peter didn't bother to listen to it. Megan was always like this.

He opened the fridge and, finding nothing there, went to bed with a grumbling stomach. Turning on a reading lamp, Peter reread the segment on wishing away siblings in the _Labyrinth_ book.

Hoping to find another way to summon the goblins, Peter called out for King Jareth.

* * *

The wisemen staggered into Sarah's chamber. They walked slowly, almost losing their balance as they shifted weight from one foot to another.

"Hey watch it," the lead wiseman's hat cautioned.

Jareth rose immediately, though not to greet them with joy. "When I summon you, I expect you to respond immediately," he threatened.

"We came as quickly as was needed," a wiseman near the back responded.

"You better hope that you can solve my problem or else each of you shall find a new home in the bog." Jareth ruthlessly promised.

"What is it that you require?" The lead wiseman spoke on behalf of the rest.

Jareth looked toward Sarah as though it should be obvious.

The wisemen began their slow, shambling walk towards her and Jareth wished he could kick each of them to get them moving faster.

"Perhaps it is best if you explain what has happened." The lead wiseman said.

"She was taken by the elves and given something that made her appear as dead."

"And she has been like this ever since?" A hat questioned.

"No, she woke up long enough to find me," Jareth refused to admit the despicable way that Sarah had been awakened. "Then she fainted and I brought her here. She has been like this ever since."

"Most peculiar," a wiseman commented.

"Well!" Jareth demanded, "How do we fix her?"

"They can't fix her." A hat scoffed. "She's not broken."

Jareth's eyes narrowed, dangerously.

"The hat is right," a wiseman intoned.

"Of course I am," the hat straightened proudly.

"Be quiet!" The wiseman insisted.

"What do you mean you can't fix her?" Jareth added his voice to the argument.

"We cannot do anything," another wiseman clarified.

Another alarm went off in Jareth's head. Someone on the surface was now calling his name. Rather than be disappointed that he could not return to the surface now, he was furious at the caller.

"You need an elf," A hat explained. "This is elf magic."

Jareth frowned as he considered the hat's words. Of course he needed an elf, why didn't he think of it before? This was elf magic; he needed an elf cure. Conveniently, he had an one of those despicable creatures locked up in an oubliette somewhere nearby.

"If you can't do anything more then leave." Jareth commanded, still ignoring the alarm of Peter's calls.

Slowly, as they always were, the wisemen shuffled from Sarah's chambers.

Jareth waited until they had all left, then locked the door. Just to be safe, he magically redirected the corridor so that this room no longer had an entrance or exit.

He placed a hand on Sarah's forehead and found it to be warmer than it should. Making a silent promise to her, he disappeared to seek after his prisoner.


	9. Missed Alarm

**The usual disclaimer... I don't own the characters, places, or words. I just arranged them.**

* * *

Winston rubbed sleep from his blurry eyes, focusing on his clock. He had awoken groggily, completely unaware of the time. His eyes finally focused on the numbers - 8:30. School started at 8:45!

He leapt from his bed, stumbling on the carnage of books. "Mom!" He moaned, "Why didn't you wake me? I'm going to be late."

When no one replied, Winston opened the door. He looked over the railing and peered into the lower part of the house. "Right," he remembered, "Keira's swim lessons started half an hour ago."

He shook his head and resumed his hasty preparation for school. Five minutes later, he was hustling out the door without breakfast... and without checking his dresser for a particular book that had become a popular commodity as of late.

* * *

Peter was waiting for Winston at school. The bell rang, but Peter didn't care. He had been late before and he would be late again. He'd blame it on his mom or dad not being able to take him to school and they'd sign a note saying so.

Winston spotted Peter as he neared the school grounds. The boy slowed his run and looked around from an ambush. When no one jumped out to attack, Winston continued forward hesitantly.

"Your book didn't work." Peter informed Winston.

Winston's mouth dropped. He had not even thought of checking for the _Labyrinth _book! "How did you get it?"

Peter rolled his eyes as though it should have been obvious.

"Give it back," Winston insisted. "You don't know how dangerous it is."

"Don't give me that." Peter chided. "It's nonsense."

"Then give it back."

Peter held the book out as though he were to give it back to Winston, but pulled it back as soon as his friend reached for it. "You're losing your edge Winston. You aren't who you used to be. You've changed."

"For the better," Winston agreed.

Peter scoffed. "You became one of them. I can't believe you became one of them. Those ignorant fools."

Winston bit his tongue. It's not like he thought any better of his classmates, but somehow he didn't hate them anymore. Didn't envy them.

"You don't even have a comeback." Peter shook his head in disgust.

"Did you ever think that, perhaps, we were wrong?" Winston tried to explain.

"No." Peter snapped. "But I can see you aren't one of us anymore. I don't want to see you again. You better run next time you cross me, because your very presence makes me want to hurt something." Peter whipped the Labyrinth book into a puddle and stormed off to class.

Winston grabbed the book, inspecting it carefully. It was soaked through. He wouldn't be able to read it for days while it dried out. He decided that perhaps he needed to skip class that day. He would phone in sick when he got back home. He certainly felt ill.

* * *

Peter waited in class to see Winston emerge. When the boy never did, Peter despised him even more for his cowardice.

He snapped his pencil in frustration.

He had thought that the _Labyrinth _book would be the key to his freedom for sure. Last night he had felt relief for the first time since learning that it had worked on Keira.

The disappointment weighed on him heavily. Maybe she had been too old? Winston and Claude's siblings were younger. But Megan was a teenager. Fourteen or fifteen, he couldn't remember. Either way, she was old enough to ruin his life.

He had to be rid of Megan! She was a cruel, miserable witch who had tore apart whatever was left of his childhood. She had mentally degraded him and verbally abused him and he wanted her gone. Forever. And if he couldn't use the goblin king to do it, he would find some other force that could.

* * *

Alvar bolted upright. He had been lounging in his castle discussing the recent events with his loyal servant Dru, when he felt a peculiar sensation.

"What is it?" Dru asked. She puckered her pretty lips as she evaluated Alvar.

Alvar considered whether he should speak or not. Though Dru was loyal, she was an opportunist. For centuries, she had put him before the other Cyril, but things were changing. It was time he reminded her about her lesser position.

"Something is wrong with Jareth," Dru surmised. She ran a hand through her blonde hair nonchalantly.

Alvar wondered if the perceptive woman had guessed his trust of her had waned lately. She seemed to pounce at opportunities to prove that she did not need his Cyril intuition.

"Jareth is fine," Alvar corrected. He couldn't actually know that for sure, but knowing Jareth, the goblin king would be fine. In fact, he'd likely profit from whatever trouble he'd gotten himself into at the present. Jareth always seemed to find a way to get ahead even in defeat. It was most annoying.

A smirk crossed Dru's lips. She knew he wasn't being wholly honest. "You can't sense that. But yet, something you can sense about your brother has altered. Something powerful."

Alvar frowned. He hated how good Dru was when she wasn't doing his bidding.

Dru's eyes dropped to the floor, focusing on the texture as though she could read the answer somewhere there. Her eyes darted back and forth as she considered what it was that could be so powerful as to physically startle the elf king.

Alvar watched her puzzle through the situation. She had been a part of his court for centuries. Often he'd used her as a confidant; never fully revealing his motives, but giving her enough information to let her do her job effectively.

She'd been with him when Jareth started to emerge in power. Alvar had looked at the upstart who was the goblin king and instinctively knew that one was not to be trusted. Jareth didn't act the way normal Cyril did. Neither did Alvar, for that matter, but that was what made the elves the second greatest of all the Underground races. Yet, even Alvar could not figure out exactly what Jareth's motives were. He assumed it was power, but Jareth did not acquire it the way most did.

Jareth's whole history was speckled with peculiarities. Alvar's brother hadn't started as goblin king; he'd acquire the position after defeating the former leader of the goblins. Whatever happened to the original goblin king was unknown.

King Caderyn, ruler of the whole Underground, had feared that other would strike out like Jareth and seize other kingdoms. He outlawed the fighting and killing of the Cyril; passing the first real law in the Underground.

Alvar had thought that was the end of Jareth's rise, but the goblin king had continued doing peculiar things. Rumours had reached Alvar's ears that Jareth's Labyrinth was home to many creatures other than goblins. The spies Alvar had sent to the goblin kingdom had witnessed Jareth writing for days on end. And, worst of all, there was a conspiracy that claimed Jareth had found a way to appear on the surface without being wished for.

Whatever the new creature was that Florian had captured, it figured largely in Jareth's plans.

"You fear that the creature is like me." Dru guessed at Alvar's thoughts.

"That's impossible," Alvar reminded her.

Dru shrugged and tucked her hair behind her ears, revealing their very human shape.

"She reeked of Jareth's power. There's no way she could be human. That would require her to submit to his control on the surface, where he would have no tricks." Alvar continued.

"They say he can appear there as some flying creature." Dru reminded him.

"Even if that is true; he can't speak as a surface creature. They lack the magic to do so."

"She could have summoned him." Dru suggested.

Alvar had considered that too. That was, after all, how he had begun his relationship with Dru. On the surface she had been a duchess or something he didn't understand. She had explained it as being the surface equivalent of a lesser Cyril. The limited position hadn't been enough for the ambitious Dru. Somehow, she learned of Alvar, though the Underground had been sealed from access to the Aboveground. She's summoned him and proposed a trade; he would give her power and she'd give the Underground access to the surface again.

Alvar had brought the suggestion to King Caderyn and sensing an opportunity to extend his power, the King had encouraged Alvar to go forward with the trade. Dru had been made queen of her people and in exchange, Dru helped the Underground uncover the magic that had kept them in bondage in the bowels of the earth. The result had not been wholly effective though. Minions were able to slip through the cracks in the protection that Dru had made, but they were words were not understood by the surface dwellers. After the novelty of the idea had worn off, many of the Cyril withdrew their forces. Sending minions to the surface drained their own power.

King Caderyn, not pleased with Dru's failure to fully restore his mobility, had ordered her stripped of power. Dru, so enamoured with the power had made a second bargain, she would help Alvar as a confident if she was given some influence in the Underground. Alvar had seized the opportunity to understand the surface dwellers and agreed to Dru's second bargain.

The new creature Jareth had, with its appearance so eerily human, glowed with Jareth's power the way Dru emanated Alvar's power.

Yet, it should have been impossible. How would Jareth have convinced a surface dweller to submit? How would she have known about him? They had been silenced from the Aboveground.

Alvar considered Dru. Her expression revealed that she had come to the same conclusion. Somehow, Jareth had persuaded a human to ally with him.

How long would it be before King Caderyn found out? How long before Jareth replaced Alvar?

Suddenly understanding the crisis before him, Alvar decided he needed to secure an ally. "Your fate is as tied up in this as mine."

"I am well aware." Dru assured him.

Dru was ancient in human terms. She no longer understood the surface dwellers. Her information had less importance to King Caderyn. If Jareth had a new human... Alvar refused to think of what Caderyn would do to him. He needed to prove his usefulness again or, at least, destroy Jareth's advantages. And he needed to act fast. Jareth was up to something. Why else would Jareth ignore a summons to the surface until it grew in strength so that other Cyril could feel it?

"We have to get rid of that girl." Alvar declared.

"And quickly," Dru agreed.


End file.
